Torinoko City
(トリノコシティ)|image = Torinoko city diva arcade ft.jpg|compositeur = 40meterP|paroles = 40meterP|titreanglais = Urbandonment|TitreRomaji = Torinoko Shiti|Musique jeu = Project DIVA f Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Project DIVA Future Tone|Module = Solitude|chanteur = Hatsune Miku |bpm = 135}} トリノコシティ (Torinoko City) est une chanson écrite et composée par 40mP. Elle est chantée par la Vocaloid Hatsune Miku. Elle apparaît pour la première fois dans Project DIVA f. Captures d'écran Torinoko city diva arcade ft.jpg|Torinoko City dans Project DIVA Future Tone Torinoko_city_diva_f.jpg|Torinoko City dans Project DIVA f =PV= 【Project DIVA F】トリノコシティTorinoko (Left-Behind) City by 40mP ft Hatsune Miku w English Subs【PS3 PV】|Torinoko City dans Project DIVA f 【Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone】Torinoko City (Hatsune Miku)|Torinoko City dans Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone 【初音ミク】トリノコシティ【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Torinoko City dans Project DIVA Future Tone Modules Module_solitude.jpg|Module Solitude dans Project DIVA f Module_solitude_ft.jpg|Module Solitude dans Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Paroles Japonais=0と1が交差する地点 間違いだらけの　コミュニケーション アナタの名前は　何ですか？ 10文字以内で　答エヨ 過去と未来が　交差する地点 行く宛を失った　現在地 アナタはどうして　生きているの？ 100文字以内で　答エヨ 過去最高速の　夜が明ける バランス取ることも　できないまま 自分だけどこか　取り残された 音の無い世界　造られた世界 傷んだ果実を　捨てるだけなら 2人もいらない　1人で出来るから 昼と夜が　交差する地点 誰かに会いたくて　会えなくて ワタシの名前は　何ですか？ 10文字以内で　教えて 嘘と本当が　交差する地点 呼吸が止まりそうな　閉塞感 ワタシはどうして　生きているの？ 100文字以内で　教えて 好き　嫌い　好き　嫌い　の繰り返しで 疲れきった愛は　もういらない 時間だけいつも　通り過ぎていく 1秒ごとに　崩れていく世界 歪んだ景色に　塗りつぶされた 真実（こたえ）はいらない　偽りでいいの 自分だけどこか　取り残された 色のない世界　夢に見た世界 傷んだ果実を　捨てることすら 1人じゃ出来ない　傍にいてほしくて|-|Romaji=zero to ichi ga kousasuru chiten machigaidarake no COMMUNICATION anata no namae wa nan desu ka? juu moji inai de kotaeyo kako to mirai ga kousasuru chiten iku ate wo ushinatta genzaichi anata wa doushite ikiteiru no? hyaku moji inai de kotaeyo kako saikousoku no yoru ga akeru BALANCE toru koto mo dekinaimama jibun dake dokoka torinokosareta oto no nai sekai tsukurareta sekai itanda kajitsu wo suteru dake nara futari mo iranai hitori de dekiru kara hiru to yoru ga kousasuru chiten dareka ni aitakute aenakute watashi no namae wa nan desu ka? juu moji inai de oshiete uso to hontou ga kousa suru chiten kokyuu ga tomarisouna heisokukan watashi wa doushite ikiteiru no? hyaku moji inai de oshiete suki kirai suki kirai no kurikaeshide tsukarekitta ai wa mou iranai jikan dake itsumo toorisugiteiku ichibyou goto ni kuzureteiku sekai yuganda keshiki ni nuritsubusareta kotae wa iranai itsuwari de iino jibun dake dokoka torinokosareta iro no nai sekai yume ni mita sekai itanda kajitsu wo suteru koto sura hitori ja dekinai soba ni itehoshikute|-|Anglais='Traduction par Kanannon' A point where 0 and 1 intersects A communication full of mistakes What is your name? Answer me within a 10 word limit A point where the past and future intersects Losing my destination in my present location Why are you living? Answer within a 100 word limit The day breaks at a maximum speed never seen before Unable to keep my balance I am somehow left behind A soundless world, an artificial world If you’re just going to throw away that rotten fruit You don’t need two people, one’s just enough. A point where afternoon and night intersects Yearning to meet someone but unable to What is my name? Tell me within a 10 word limit A point where lies and truths intersects This feeling of entrapment that hinders my breathing Why am I living? Tell me within a 100 word limit "I like you. I hate you. I like you. I hate you" was repeated over and over This tiresome love…I don’t want it Time is the only thing that keeps on passing by Crumbling this world in a matter of seconds Coating over this twisted scenery I don’t want the truth, a lie is just fine I was somehow left behind A colourless world, a world I’ve dreamed about Even throwing away this rotten fruit I can’t do it alone, I want you by my side so much Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Musique dans Project DIVA f Catégorie:Musique dans Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Catégorie:Musique dans Project DIVA Future Tone Catégorie:Musique chantée par Hatsune Miku